Outcasts
by Together-darkness-rules
Summary: 5 kids taken from their families at birth to become weapons for a mad man, but when one of them starts thinking his on the wrong side only god knows what will happen My first fanfic so tell me how you feel about it plz and thx u


In an underground lab a man in a suit with a team of scienctist look out from a glass window into a field, the man smiles as a boy about sixteen walks on to the field. The boy stands at 6ft tall with a scar on his left eye and wearing black cargo pants, a red shirt with a black skull on it, fingerless gloves and black and red shoes; the man waves to the scienctist and they start pushing buttons and the field begins to move and re-shape into a city-like area with the boy in the middle.

"Beginning battle course omega", one of the scienctist said the others nodded in agreement .The world had change to the eyes of the boy, who was too busy with seven robots shooting at him. The boy jump behind one of the buildings and for one of the robot who got to close and with his left leg jump kick the robot's head clear off then turn his body still in mid-air landing a strong right kick in to the chest of the bot sending it flying. The boy landed on his feet before getting hit by another robot's gun. The boy kick-jump to his feet with a look in his eyes saying "you will regret that tin man" then his hands started to glow dark blue. 30 minutes later the man smiled and told the scienctist to stop the program and walked out of the room to the one next to it.

"Nice job Blitz you have impressed very well", the suit said walking in to the now blank room.

"Thank Boss, that was too easy", Blitz said smiling.

"Is that so um… well I think you're ready for a real mission to test your skill".

"ya ok, what's the mission sir I'm ready for whatever it is".

The boss smiled darkly, put his hands on Blitz's shoulders and said "good your mission is to get some information on Project Sentinel", Blitz nodded.

"good boy, now you may go back to your room", boss said removing his hands. Blitz walked out the room and down the long hallway towards his bedroom. Coming from the opposite direction was a boy wearing gold and silver armor and sword on his back.

"hey Blitz have you seen Aurora I can't find her", the boy asked with a sour look on face.

"No I haven't seen her today, Maverick, why", Blitz replied.

"She was going to help me train and now she gone like she dissappered", Maverick said then saw his friend was looking tired, "Hey you ok Blitz you look like hell dude".

"ya man I'm fine just boss and his training drills AND the stupid mission he has me on tomorrow night I just some sleep", Blitz answered in a gloomly voice.

Maverick looked at his old friend and know he was lie but he not to push the issue, gave a fake smile and side-stepped out of Blitz's way. Blitz gave a equally fake smile and headed on his way until…

"Blitz come to lab 5, I repeat, Blitz come to lab 5",come the voice from the londspeaker.

"Dammit can no one give me a today, geez", Blitz thought as he headed to the lab in question.

Blitz walked down the long hallway thinking "what does the doctor wanted of me" and "why is everyone bothering me today". Finally he got to lab 5's door and went in, waiting in the lab was a man sitting in stander computer chair wearing a lab coat with big, thick glasses.

"Well hello Blitz and how are you today", the man asked.

"I've been better Doc, now why am I here", Blitz replied.

"Straight forward as usual I see", Doc said his smile growing wider "ok I heard you have a mission tomorrow so I wanted to see if you remember the X-men is all", Doc said moving out of the way of the monitor with people wearing uniforms with X on them.

"Your not serious", ask Blitz. Doc nodes yes. "Fine I'll do it, from right to left.

After a half an hour, Blitz was heading to his room to finally get some sleep thinking about all that happened that day with a sour face all he want to do now was go to sleep. He to his door took his i.d. card swipe it the door open and he walked in. The room was standard a bed, a dresser, and a bathroom, it wasn't much but Blitz call it his safe haven, he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"I better get a lot of rest for the mission", Blitz thru with a sign a soon fall asleep.

I'm new to this so plz review and tell if I should keep going and brutal


End file.
